Forest
The Forest is a location encountered in the later sections of Cry of Fear, notably Chapter 6. Simon makes his way through the forest after the train he took in the previous chapter falls off a bridge. While most players refer to it as just "The Forest", the actual forest itself is divided into two areas, Forest and Deep Forest. Overview This location is arguably the most tense and unlit location in the game, including being very large. Unlike the Subway Tunnels, this entire area is mostly pitch-black with very little natural light sources. It is also the second-to-last location with a nightmare sequence. It is home to an abandoned asylum, numerous amounts of other dilapidated structures, a medium-sized lake, and a drainage system that leads to Kirkville. The only enemies encountered here are the Crazyrunner, the Sawrunner, and the Upper on one occasion. Sections The forest is split into a few distinct sections. Bridge After platforming his way out of the crashed train, Simon crosses what is left of the track and heads into the forest, after picking up a Branch and lantern. Here, hidden under a door placed next to a car is another unlock room, allowing the player to re-equip any unlock items lost in the train crash Outer Forest This area contains no enemies, just a bit of pretty scenery and needs to be well navigated. Deep Forest This area contains the most of the actual action, and is itself split into a few distinct sections. * The first part is a large clearing, requiring the player to pick up a doorknob and attach it to a door, before Sawrunner kills the player * The second part contains a mini-puzzle, requiring the player to pick up 2 scissor blades and create a pair of scissors, which are then used to cut a rope, dropping a TV onto a crate, breaking it and clearing the way. The scissor blades are hidden in dilapidated buildings with no windows, doors, or furnishings, and the player will be attacked by several crazyrunners. The darkness makes navigation very tricky. * A clearing in which the player must navigate a maze of trees, and avoid bodies falling from trees on ropes. One door is a false door, and a second is an exit door. * The game's penultimate nightmare sequence, a crazy maze of rapidly opening and closing doors. Outer Forest The section encountered after leaving the asylum. Contains no enemies, just the lake and a couple more dilapidated buildings. Gallery Reedsblow.jpg|I can almost feel the wind blowing through the reeds Bridge1-0.jpg|You were lucky to escape that alive! Lake1-0.jpg|Jump, but don't get your feet wet! Dropme.jpg|Remember kids, always do what you see on TV! Bythelake.jpg|Very tranquil! Trainintowood.jpg|Yep, we're heading into those dark woods! Viewofthecity.jpg|A lovely view of the city Herecomessawrunner.jpg|Uh oh, it's sawrunner. Thank god I have this doorknob! Structure1.jpg|A run down, dilapidated building Scissorblade.jpg|One of the scissor blades... Creepyhouse.jpg|This looks creepy... Watchthetrees.jpg|Corpses falling from trees... very original! Tunnelentrance.jpg|I say we head into the creepy underground tunnel... Slammingdoors.jpg|I sure hope I don't get hit by one of these! Unlitroad.jpg|Follow the unlit cement road! Mentalhospital.jpg|Time to be committed! Daylightbuilding.jpg|At least now it's light enough to see how crappy the state of this building is! Otherside.jpg|Time to say goodbye to the forest! Trivia *Like most locations in Cry Of Fear, this is based on a real location too. The bridge is called Årstabron. *The lake is based on a location known as Kyrksjön. Category:Locations (Cry of Fear)